Babysitteurs
by Aititeal
Summary: Le son strident de la sonnette résonna dans le grand manoir de la famille Dowling. "J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin d'une nourrice." "J'ai entendu dire que vous recherchiez un jardinier." [Recueils de OS rédigés par deux sœurs fans de Good Omens]


_Le son strident de la sonnette résonna dans le __grand manoir de la famille Dowling. La porte ne fût ouverte que quelques minutes après : _

_"J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin d'une nourrice. Est-ce bien le cas ?"_

_Dans les jours qui suivirent, quelqu'un d'autre se présenta sur le palier de la demeure, la clenche fût tourné plus rapidement cette fois-ci._

_"J'ai entendu dire que vous recherchiez un jardinier, le poste est-il toujours disponible ?" _

-O-O-

Le grand manoir de l'ambassadeur américain avait été témoin de l'arrivée soudaine d'un nouvel individu sous son toit : un adorable nourrisson aux petites boucles blondes et aux yeux d'un bleu presque céleste.

Cette toute nouvelle présence allait en nécessité d'autres, ses deux géniteurs surchargés de responsabilités et de travails n'ayant pas autant de leur temps à lui accorder.

Il fut ainsi bien vite nécessaire d'engager une nounou pour le petit. Ce pourquoi, quand cette grande femme aux allures strictes, de par son expression froide à demi cachée derrière une paire de verres ronds particulièrement opaques, ses cheveux roux parfaitement coiffés et sa tenue mélangeant noir et rouge sans présenter un seul pli, se tenant bien droit dans ses chaussures à talons, se présenta au poste, elle fut particulièrement bien accueilli et facilement accepté.

Ainsi, les deux jeunes parents purent s'occuper sereinement de leurs affaires tout en laissant leur très cher enfant entre de bonnes mains.

Malheureusement, dans les jours qui suivirent, leur jardinier eût un léger accident -comment cette unique tuile, glissée de la toiture, avait pu tomber pile sur sa tête ?- ce qui le força à prendre sa retraite avec quelques années d'avance. Les deux propriétaires des lieux dûrent donc trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer et s'occuper des nombreuses plantes du manoir en plus de celles du jardin.

Quelle chance ils avaient eu de trouver un remplaçant si vite ! Ce "vieil" homme rondouillard, affichant un sourire édenté sur son visage rendu rouge par les assauts du soleil, ses yeux d'un bleu presque translucide, angélique, pétillant d'une joie le rendant sympathique au regard de quiconque bien malgré son air négligé dû à ses quelques cheveux blancs partant en tous sens sur son crâne et son rasage raté, qui s'était gentiment présenté à eux en leur proposant ses services. Ils avaient donc accepté de l'engager, n'ayant de toute façon pas énormément de temps à consacrer à un aussi petit problème que celui-là.

Mais si seulement ils avaient sû que ces deux nouveaux arrivants n'étaient pas ce qu'ils semblaient être.

En effet, la si charmante demoiselle qui avait tout juste commencé à s'occuper de leur enfant n'en était pas véritablement une. Certes, ses traits particulièrement masculins tels que son visage anguleux et ses épaules larges en plus d'une voix assez grave bien que plutôt douce rendait assez évident cet état de fait. Seulement, ce n'était pas uniquement ça, cette 'femme' n'était simplement pas humaine. C'était un démon trainant derrière lui à peine 6000ans d'airance sur cette planète et qui avait, en temps normal, choisi de prendre une apparence d'homme.

De même pour le si gentil jardinier, se cachant derrière une apparence de vieil homme rondouillard sympathique et serviable, il était en réalité un ange ayant passé autant de temps que l'autre à la surface.

Et -comme vous vous en doutez- leur présence sur ces lieux n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Les deux entités surnaturelles n'avaient pas juste choisi de se mettre au service d'un riche politicien pour tenter d'obtenir son âme en l'influençant, mais bien pour son 'fils' qui ne se trouvait pas être bien plus humain qu'eux. Cet apparant innocent petit nourrissons n'était autre que l'engeance démoniaque du souverain des enfers : Satan lui-même, ce qui faisait de lui l'Antéchrist.

Pour n'importes quelles autres entités, ces deux là étaient des ennemies cherchant à se mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour faire pencher l'apocalypse qui devait avoir lieu aux onze ans de l'enfant en faveur d'un des côtés, cependant, il n'en était rien. Les deux 'ennemis' se côtoyaient depuis La Création et n'avaient plus quitté la surface afin de remplir les ordres que leur envoyaient leurs camps respectifs dans le but d'influencer les Hommes.

Ainsi, en faisant partie des rares créatures immortelles à parcourir les terres de l'Humanité depuis leur naissance, ils s'étaient vite rendu compte que l'autre serait l'un des seuls qu'ils retrouveraient au fil des millénaires et avaient naturellement commencé à s'entendre, créant une sorte "d'amitié" qui ne devait normalement pas avoir lieu entre un démon et un ange.

Ce lien avait donné naissance à ce qu'ils appelaient "l'Arrangement", un accord qui pouvaient leur coûter la vie à cause de leur appartenance à des camps se faisant opposition. Et à force de vivre aux milieu des Hommes, ils y avaient pris goût. Il y avait tellement plus de choses a faire, tellement plus d'éléments plaisants... À côté d'une vie sur Terre, le Paradis et les Enfers étaient tous deux si vide d'intérêt.

Alors, nos deux entités avaient décidé d'aller à contresens et d'empêcher par tous les moyens la destruction de la surface pendant l'apocalypse, qui laisserait ensuite sa place à une bataille entre leurs deux camps. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient pris l'initiative de s'occuper tous les deux du jeune fils de Satan.

Et la moindre des choses à dire sur cette affaire serait que pour un ange et un démon, soit deux être non humains d'environ 6000ans, il n'allait pas être de tout repos de prendre en main l'éducation d'un enfant.


End file.
